Of Romance, Drama, and Humor
by EmblemWizard513
Summary: FE7 AU. Eliwood has been a reserved person his entire life, developing relationships with very few people outside of family. Yet a certain light blue haired dancer comes into his life, it all changes. Lyn has no idea who to choose; the mysterious bad boy, or a devoted friend and a guardian of sorts. Hector hates his girlfriends older sister, due to past swindles. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Romance, Drama, and Humor**

 **You guys thought I was kidding about the expanding my subjects thing? Yeah. And an AU of all of the things. On Blazing Blade. Because that hasn't been done before.**

 **It has. Anyway, on to the point. The reason why I decided to do this is really because I wanted to 'branch out' so to speak. Also, I lost the rough drafts for my Fates story, meaning it's going to be updated at such a slow pace, it's not even funny, but that's besides the point. I think. Plus, I had this idea in my head for a while now. So while I was busy trying to do my other Fates chapter, I was working on this. Probably shouldn't have, but whatever.**

 **Well, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, there would be an anime movie on Path of Radiance.**

"Ughhh, I hate college sometimes."

"Which is when exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean when do you like college."

"...Fair point Lyn."

Eliwood sighed, putting his bag next to him on the bench he was sitting on. They were at it again. Lyn and Hector, voted Most Likely to Dance on Someone's Grave in high school; each other's. It makes him wonder how they were still friends. " Will you two knock it off? I'm sure nobody wants to deal with you two on a Friday afternoon, where everyone actually has things to do." Hector and Lyn stopped bickering to consider what Eliwood had said. "... Alright, but just because I don't want to deal with teachers on my break time."

"Really Hector? You didn't do it because Eliwood had to step in." And there she says it. Possibly the reason why those two were still friends. Him. Eliwood. "Are we done here?"

"Yes mother."

"Great. So I was thinking that we might be able to go see a movie tonight, since nobody has plans tonight."

Hector took a deep cough. "Actually, I, um, am going to the baseball game with Florina tonight. It's to celebrate our 9-month anniversary ." Eliwood couldn't believe it. Hector, of all people, doing something like this. "... I see. Well, I guess it's just you and me, right Lyn?" Lyn took a deep breath between her teeth. ' _Oh no.'_ "Well, actually I'm hanging out with my other friends tonight. Sorry Eliwood."

"Oh, you mean 'Lyndis' Legion'? That's about as bull crap as it gets."

"Oh, really Hector? Aren't you taking Matthew and Serra with you, just so it doesn't get awkward? Also, does your brother still trust you?"

"If he didn't trust me, he would have Oswin follow me. And Oswin has killed people before."

Eliwood just started down at the ground in thought. ' _It's going to be one of those nights, huh?'_ He had known Hector since second grade, and Lyn since their freshman year at high school. And that was it. Hector and Lyn. The beginning of the list, and the end of the list. Eliwood just didn't interact with people that well. He was more reserved than the other two; Hector and his loud mouth getting him to those kinds of places, and Lyn and her willingness to interact with others (combined with her beauty). Hector had his comrades; Lyn had her friends. Eliwood, however, didn't have any other companion than these two. "Well I hope you two have a great time. I anyway have plenty of work to do." Hector smirked after hearing his friend's voice, causing the bickering to stop. "Alright Eliwood. See you later." As Hector walked off to his car, Lyn looked at Eliwood. "Are you sure you're going to be…"

"What Lyn?"

"...Nothing. Just don't do anything stupid." Eliwood laughed. "Who do you think I am, Hector?" Lyn shot him a quick smile and went, leaving Eliwood on the bench, alone. "Well, I should get started." As Eliwood opened his bag, he noticed something was off. As he looked through, he realized that one of his textbooks was missing. "Where is that…" Then he remembered. He was looking through it while after he was done taking his Quantum Physics test. "Well, time to go to Mr. Reglay's."

As Eliwood walked to the classroom, he looked at the university. The University of Ostia. The only reason he really came here was really because Hector's brother, Uther, was a funder of the school, so Eliwood got in with a discounted tuition. Even then, however, he would have rather gone to the university in his own home, but it was nice of Uther to help pay for college. As he thought, Eliwood stood in front of the door to his Quantum Physics classroom, and slowly opened the door.

"Professor Reglay? Are you here?"

"Of course I am. Come here, I'm at my desk." As Eliwood walked towards the desk of his professor, he could see him and a stack of papers he was grading. Pent Reglay was hated by the rest of the staff. If it wasn't for the fact that he was personally taught by the late Athos, he would be fired for catching the school on fire five times in a one hour period during a Chemistry experiment. That was just in the first year. His second year revolved around human bowling. As he majored in every science and math subject possible, the college board tended to keep him busy so he wouldn't do any more stupid things, or as he called them, 'experiments'. "What can I do for you, Eliwood? If it's tutoring, then I would have to deny, since I'm currently failing everyone in the worst Advanced Calculus class I have ever seen."

"Actually, I left one of my books here." Pent looked up at him. " Is it a textbook?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well it's still where you sit, right next to the pile of drool that was formed by a sleeping Hector."

"Thank you sir." Eliwood then walked to the area which he sat in. He could see his book clearly. Next to Hector's formation of a lake made of drool. "So what are you doing for the weekend Eliwood? Hanging out with Big Mouth and Legs?"

"... Should you really call your students that?"

"You should hear what other people call Lyn. Which reminds me, in the Chemistry pile of tests, hand me Sain's paper; I need to put another F stamp on it." As Eliwood found Sain's paper, he couldn't help but notice that there was about a dozen F stamps already on it. "What's with all the F's?"

"I'm going to try and see what his facial expression is once he sees that 'winging' my tests are impossible. Something that Kent already knows." Sain and Kent; two complete opposites, yet close friends. Somehow. "Well to answer your question, Hector is going to the baseball game with his girlfriend-"

"At the nearby stadium?" Eliwood nodded, only to receive a shudder from his teacher. "That place is run by a former student of mine, who owns the team, and when she recognized me, she charged me nearly 15 times the amount that a ticket was worth, just because I gave her an F on a project. Saying my wife went out on her is an understatement. We ended up not paying and leaving."

"When was that?"

"This month. She quit college because she was making so much money."

"...Okay. And Lyn is going out with her friends, leaving me all alone for the day."

"What wonderful friends you have, because they invite you to everything that they want to go to. At least they aren't those friends that want you to go to one thing they're having, and then you have to make a decision that will threaten your friendship with them forever. I had to make that decision once when my friend asked me to be best man at his wedding, while I had plans with my then fiancee."

"That's terrible."

"Actually, it was the best decision on of my life. Apparently, the bride had cheated on him with his brother, while I got to spend some 'quality time' with my future wife." … Not how Eliwood thought it would go, but okay, he was just considering if Pent was a horrible human being or not.

"Anyway, can you do me favor and return these books to the library since I'm busy grading, or you could settle for an F on your latest test." Eliwood sighed as grabbed the books. "Is that really how you get things done around here?"

"It's working for me so far." Eliwood decided to not even bother argueing about it and left. The library was anyway on his way back to the room he shared with Hector. He could anyway get some books there to pass the time for the rest of the day. As he walked in, Eliwood could tell that it was virtually empty. As he put down the books in the 'return' area, Eliwood went to look for his time killers for the evening.

As he looked however, Eliwood could only see ones that he had read before. Tolkien? Read it. Rowling? Read it. Lovecraft? Not interested. Martin? He's going to die before finishing his main series. He could look higher on the shelves, but they were unusually tall and were not separated, meaning that if someone on the other side were to push the heavy books further in, they would fall on the other side. However, the chances of that happening were one in a thousand.

"WATCH OUT!" As Eliwood looked up, he saw books falling above him. As he covered his head, only one thought came to him: ' _Me and my big mouth. Or brain. Or is it thoughts?'_

Once the falling had stopped, he opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't hurt. Well, badly anyway. Maybe some minor bruises, but that's about it.

Then he saw it. 'The Markings of the Scouring'. A book with that title does not just simply receive a whatever from someone. You would have to read the back of the cover. Something Eliwood was going to do as he crouched down…

Only for another person's' hand to reach out and grab the same thing, and their hands touched on top of each other. Eliwood looked up, only to see a light blue haired girl, presumably around her age, with her down, wearing a typical school uniform like outfit, only with a longer skirt, and in varying shades of blue. But if anything, however, it was her eyes. There was something about them that drew him in. If anything however, she was, most likely, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, or will ever meet. It only took Eliwood a little bit to realize that he was not only a sucker for cliches, but they've been staring at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Um… Hey there…"

 **And we now have sneak peaks again!:**

"You know Florina, I hate your sister."

"Why do you hate Fiora?"

"Oh, yeah, you know, the older sister that I don't interact with at all. DEFINITELY NOT Farina, who not only owns this stadium while being the same age as me, but also swindled me on a car sale, because not only did she sell me a piece of crap, but also charged me nearly 10 times the price it was worth. Did I mention she was in high school when that happened? Because you can apparently become a salesperson as a high school job."

 **Poor Hector. For those that are wondering, here's what the title means:**

 **Eliwood=Romance**

 **Lyn=Drama**

 **Hector=Humor**

 **Well, that's all till next time folks. Don't forget to review, and I will see you guys later. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of No Reviews, Bad Comebacks, and Terrible Jokes: Chapter 2**

 **Not going to lie: I love reviews. So please; review. Anywho, this is the cheesiest part of the story yet on Eliwood's part and Hector… being Hector. Lyn is coming later. Oh and Pent. Now, let's just hope I actually update more frequently.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FIre Emblem. At all.**

If there was one thing in life Eliwood wasn't prepared for, it was talking to random people he had just met. Hector and him were so young when they met, so he couldn't remember if he had this crippling shyness about him then, but with Lyn, it was a combination of a history project and Hector's big mouth that the two became such close friends. Everyone else? Those he knew were through those two, and even then, he didn't exactly make friends with them; more so colleagues if anything.

This was different. He had possibly one of the most beautiful people right there in front of him. ' _No, don't think like that: you just met her. Just focus.'_ Her eyes, though, drew him in: they were a deep red, similar to his own hair, looking as if she was piercing into his body.

"So… I take it that you would like this book?" ' _Good Eliwood; so far so good.'_

"Um… yes. But I take it your wanting it, so I will just leave it to you."

"No, you can have it; your hand was on it first." ' _I think.'_

"No, you have it; I will feel guilty for taking it from you."

"No I insist; it's the gentleman thing to do." Eliwood then grabbed the book and gave it a couple of swipes on the dusty cover. While he wanted it, Eliwood was grown up on being a gentleman by his father; it was one of the things his family had always emphasized on. Unlike Hector: big mouths leading to trouble was in that category.

"Here, take it." As Eliwood held out the book to her, he could tell that she looked hesitant; almost like being found guilty. But in the end, she gently took the book from his hands, with a small gain of reassurance on her face. "Thank you for your kindness Eliwood."

"Your wel- Wait, how do you know who I am?" The girl looked away a little, bashful having realized what she just said. "Well… I'm actually in Professor Reglay's class with you."

"Which one? I seem to have him as my professor in 80% of my classes."

"Quantum Physics. I sit in the back."

"Wow, really? I suppose I can't notice you if I sit that close up front. But I still can't believe I haven't noticed you even then."

The girl looked shocked. "Oh, why is that?" Crap. Wrong thing to say. Eliwood just had to say that. If he told her why, then she would probably think him a creep. However, moral teachings told him he had to say something positive. Damn those gentleman teachings!

"Um… It's your hair." ' _Alright, I can play it safe.'_ "It's so bright and well kept. It suits you well, given your attire."

Wow, Eliwood. Way to not sound the _slightest_ bit of creepy. Granted though, he meant it: she was so… bright. Her hair was a bright blue, like the sky but paler. She was wearing a pale blue button up blouse, along with a pale blue skirt, matching with her hair almost too well. However, Eliwood thought she looked… perfect.

"Oh, um, thank you. You look fine as well." Eliwood laughed. "Believe me, people don't usually think I'm the stylish one out of my group of friends." While Lyn mainly wore outfits to compliment her womanly features and Hector was… Hector (no one expected what he was going to wear), Eliwood mainly goes for a formal but not too formal look; blue pantas, a polo, and his grey jacket.

"You mean the ones you sit next to during class? They seem like… nice people." Eliwood softly smiled. "Though don't seem like that way at first, but once you get to know them more, they really are." Eliwood thought how about how nice his friends were, with Lyn and her consideration and Hector and his…

"Okay, on second thoughts, maybe just Lyn is nice. Hector is a ticking time bomb." The girl chuckled. "I suppose he seems that way." Ninian looked at the clock. "Um, it looks like I should be heading back to my dorm. I um… really enjoyed talking with you."

"Me too. May I have the honors of asking for your name?" The girl smiled. "Ninian. I suppose we will talk again later." As she bowed and left, Eliwood was left there awestruck. She was simply… amazing. And he barely even knew her! Her voice, her hair, her eyes, her name. Oh gods, her name was simply enough to entrance him. ' _Ninian. I will remember that.'_

…

"I hate my job sometimes Canas. The University is being a complete asshole to me, and for no reason."

"... Well then again old friend, you DID make them pay for a lot of repairs for the damages you caused."

"Oh whatever, the place is falling apart anyway!" Pent was more than just exhausted if he was being honest; the workload presented on him was immense, and having Canas help seemed quilty, if not for the fact that he and Canas were not only friends and next door neighbors, but Canas liked grading papers for some reason. What kind of planet he came from, Pent does not know, but at some points he did consider calling the government.

But his friend was right about one thing; Pent did get himself into this mess. Why didn't he take Louise's advice on his application? If he hadn't done that, Pent would not be teaching literally 35% of the classes here on campus. Canas was in a similar situation, but like Pent said, he was an alien, so his reasons why were different. Combined, he and his spectacle wearing friend taught at least 70% of the classes here. The University just HAD to be unorthodox just to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"I'm beat; want to get out? Louise is making that chicken casserole you like." Since Canas and Pent were next door neighbors and good friends, Louise and Canas' wife took turns on making dinner, and they just went to the other person's house. Granted, though, it usually turned to who was less busy; Louise and Canas' wife both worked at home. "Thought you would never ask; even I'm worn out."

It was unusually silent between the two as they walked down the hallways of the old building. Until, of course, Pent noticed Eliwood. Talking to someone. With that someone being not one of his friends. A teacher shouldn't really worry about this, however, considering this was Eliwood, they guy who didn't talk to many people at all, it was enough to freak Pent out. He thought the world was ending based on what he saw. Hell, he even bet money that Eliwood wasn't able to have normal communication with anyone who wasn't his friends, family, or professors.

"Pent, why did you stop?" Canas and was clearly puzzled. He must of figured out what he was bewildered by, because he made a comment. "Well, that's interesting."

"Interesting? That's all you have to say about Mr. 'Social Anxiety'?"

"Um… Hurray?"

"Yeah, okay. But who the heck is that girl?"

"Oh that's Ninian."

"Ninian? Wait, how do you know her?"

"She's in my Wednesday Chemistry class. In fact, she's in the same Quantum Physics class as Eliwood."

"Today's class? Well then how com- Wait a second, I recognize her. She's the one that sits in the back." Though Pent could hardly blame her; the room was known to echo loudly, since the University just LOVED him so much.

"The same hour huh. Hmmm…"

"Oh no. Please don't play matchmaker. Last time you did that, I was in the hospital for a week after being attacked by a rabid raccoon."

"It did not have rabies. It PROBABLY had rabies. There is a difference." Pent stepped away from the door; he had to plan some things for the next time he saw those two. "Anyway, you said you had some big news. Come on, spill the beans."

Canas then had the widest smile possible, something that made Pent wonder if something was wrong with the poor man. "Indeed. Guess what? My wife is pregnant. I'm going to be a father!"

Two questions were running through Pent's brain: Was the child going to take after Canas, the mother, or Niime, Canas' horrible mother. But that was undermined by the second question: Canas gets action in bed?

…

"Gods, there are a bunch of people in front of us." Hector expected the stadium to be packed, but not like this. If it was just Florina and him in the line, he would have been fine. Unfortunately, he had guests; the kind he regretted to have invited.

"- Ooh, you also need to buy me a soda, some popcorn, maybe even a pretzel."

"I think we should get the best seats possible, regardless of restrictions and such. I know the perfect-"

Matthew and Serra. They were driving Hector INSANE. Hell, Oswin would have been a better option, and he doesn't allow fun. And Oswin has killed people. No one knows why, where, or how, they just know. Some say he was a government agent, or personal hitman paid by his family. If that's true, then he can kill those two and Hector wouldn't give a damn.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! If you want something, then pay for it yourself!" That got them to shut up. Hector lumped into his seat. ' _What is taking forever!? This line is so long! Why did I come here again?!'_

"Um… Hector?" Oh. That's why. Florina asked to come here. Her sister, who she hasn't seen in a while, owns the place apparently. And she was the same age as Hector! While Eliwood, Lyn, and him were in their 2nd year, Florina was in her first year of college. "Yes?"

"We should have brought Eliwood." Oh, she's right. The only reason why Hector invited Dumbasses 1 and 2 is that he hadn't seen them in forever. Eliwood, on the other hand, can not annoy them. Also, he didn't have many friends, but at the same time, he didn't want him to feel like the 3rd Wheel. Or get hit in the head by a baseball again. Yeah, Eliwood had some bad luck.

"Oh you have no idea how much I'm regretting not taking him right now."

"Hey that's-"

"Shut up Serra!" He needs to know new people.

"Um… Thanks again for coming with me Hector. It's just that there is so many people and…"

"No sweat. I mean, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Why's that?"

Hector sighed. The moment of truth. "You know Florina, I hate your sister."

"Why do you hate Fiora?"

"Oh, yeah, you know, the older sister that I don't interact with at all. DEFINITELY NOT Farina, who not only owns this stadium while being the same age as me, but also swindled me on a car sale, because not only did she sell me a piece of crap, but also charged me nearly 10 times the price it was worth. Did I mention she was in high school when that happened? Because you can apparently become a salesperson as a high school job."

"Yeah, she took all of the advanced business classes."

"And the advanced swindling courses too." Hector then looked up. Finally! The ticket gate. As he approached it, he pulled out the tickets from his pocket. "Here you are." Hector didn't get a good look as he smiled at his girlfriend, as if showing off.

"Sorry but you have to pay extra."

"What?! Why would I need to pay extra for them!?"

"Oh, it's not for all of them. It's just for yours."

"Why would it just be- YOU!"

There she was. The devil herself. Similar hair, greedy eyes, professional wear, and a stuck up smirk? Yep; definitely Farina.

 **Well, here's a sneak peak at the next chapter:**

"Oh, hello beautiful Fiora! Her eyes sparkle, like you were- OWWWW!"

Fiora softly smiled. "Oh, sorry, was I not supposed to close the door on your hand?"

Kent softly chuckled. "Best idea all day."

 **In case you guys have been following my work and the other story I have, the revisions to the story and plans are really eating at me, causing me to slow down on actual work on them. Combined with the school load I have, then you have a recipe for disaster. So until further notice, 'Of Conquest and Fate' is on hold. I have so many ideas, but the story is killing me. I also want to expand into other topics and such.**

 **So… until next time.**


End file.
